Shinimaru Tenchikaimei
Shinimaru Tenchikaimei (天地晦冥神威, Tenchikaimei Shinimaru) is the twin brother of Shokujin Tenchikaimei and the youngest brother of Nijūmaru Tenchikaimei. Of the three brothers, he is the only one to have inherited his mother's kitsune genes, making him a kitsune-yokai. His status is currently unknown, as he has yet to be shown. Appearance Due to being his twin, Shinimaru bears a striking resemblance to Shokujin, the only noticeable difference in the two being the way they wear their hair. Shinimaru wears his in a spiky mop as opposed to Shokujin's shaggy hair. Like his twin, he possess black hair with white patches in it and golden eyes. He wears a white shirt with a turtle neck collar, and a brown vest over it, as well as a fingerless pair of blue gloves on his hands. Personality For his age, Shinimaru is extremely bright, skilled in every art of martial arts when it comes to his yōkai powers, and being quite proficient in math in his regular life. However, despite these obvious talents, he has a very low self-esteem, often viewing himself as a burden or unsuccessful and yet he still strives for perfection in every way as he is often seen quizzing himself in math or practicing his sword techniques. In his mind, everyone but his older brothers Shokujin and Nijūmaru, looks down him and views him as useless, though this is quite a misconception on his part as others seem to find him a funny and comfortable person to be around. He is highly ruled by logic, believing that if something doesn't make sense than it is most likely false or a lie. He takes things meant as sarcasm seriously until told otherwise, which leads him to getting his feelings hurt often. The emotional side of him is bottled up inside of his conscious, which puts him in a state of turmoil whenever someone he cares for is injured or he himself is ill. On one side, he wants to show compassion, but on the other, he doesn't want to be seen as week or unstable, which causes him to appear rude, when he is truly just trying to mask his concern. This side of his surfaces on rare occasions when worry or guilt overcome him. He seems to get very embarrassed when his weight or height is mentioned or talked about in front of anyone. He rarely speaks of it, even when he is speaking in private with the few people he deems trust worthy. Despite this turbulent side of him, he is quite humorous. Constantly cracking jokes and making sarcastic remarks to almost anything told to him. He is also very energetic and doesn't like to be left out of the action. He also has a short fuse and will often go into a rage over little things. He learns to deal with his anger by going for walks by himself or going to see his brother, so that the two can talk. His philosophy in life is, "Life is no fun unless you get in trouble." Which leads others to believe he is reckless, when actually he is very careful about his actions. He finds a major source of motivation in his brother's optimism. This is what usually drives him to excel in combat and is also what drove him to begin training. He becomes happy when he sees perfection in his work and an "I'm proud of you" smile on his brother's face. He is generous towards the few people close to him, but tends to be quite stingy to others. Abilities * As of now, his abilities are unknown. Yōkai Form Like his mother, his full yōkai form is that of a nine-tailed kitsune, though his mother's fur was blue, while his is an orangeish-red. He also becomes quite massive in size, being larger than most buildings. * Powerful Roar: Shinimaru in his full yōkai form, uses his rather massive yōki reserve to turn a simple roar into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. * Elemental Yōki Blasts: Shinimaru can create a ball made of yōki along with water and shoots it at the opponent. Shinimaru can also create two water balls at the same time. He can also fire a huge spectral fireball made of yōki and fire that explodes on contact. These blasts are very destructive, and can reduce the surrounding to rubble. Part in Fanfiction Trivia * His name was chosen by the author for two reasons: ** One it uses parts of his older brothers' names; the "Sh" from Shokujin and the "-maru" suffix from Nijūmaru. ** Two, his name has a special meaning. "Shini" (神威), which is the basis of his first name, means "Might of Heaven". Category:Males Category:Yokai